The wonderful wizard of Oz
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is a fan fiction of the wonderful wizard of Oz if you seen the movie and read the original book you will like this one but be careful this book has alot of violence blood a few sex scean spirits and demons in it there will be a part two to this there will be a short play


The wonderful wizard of Oz

chapter one golden girl warriors

-Once the bears found Goldilocks they planned to attack her so she yelled help as loud as she can. It so happened that Starfire was in that same woods and heard the cry for help. So she flew as fast as she could to the house and seen the bears bout to attack Goldilocks. Meanwhile on the other side of the forest Raven, Red Riding Hood, & Damien Wayne was walking & talking

as they got done talkin out of no where they seen starfire fighting by a house her skin was orange and her hair was orange as well she was fighting a small bear that was trying to attack her -

-Her eyes glows green and her hands and she starts beating the bear first she throws the bear across the yard about 10 feet away from her then she flys to the bear and punch it in the face until blood started gushing out the middle of his forehead and giving him a bloody nose -

-she then slams his body hard as she can kicking him in his stomach breaking his ribs making even more blood gush out she took her hand and twisted his head ripping it off and sets his body on fire -

-she flew in the woods behind her dragging the mama bear by her head breaking her arms and breaking her legs once she was done with that part she broke the mama bear neck and burned her body -

-finally she was on the last bear and beat him in the face making his forehead bleed along with his nose while kicking him in the chest breaking it and she burn his body as well setting they house on fire after she burn down everything she flys to the ground and start walking in the woods leaving the aera -

chapter two the nightmare begins

-After the girl was done killing the three bear's she then went back to there house and set it on fire and walked out the door flying in the air away from the buring area -

-Out of nowhere the entire forest got dark and a big twister was spinning around fast with strong winds it was so fast it blew out the huge fire in the aera the girl started the Storm lasted for about 20 mins -

-once the storm was over it was so dark you couldn't see light for days it was quiet like a abandoned place but it wasn't completely abandoned there was this girl who lived in a house with her three friends she met when she was younger -

-her name was raven and the other two people was name Damien and lil red they don't know that the house they living in is haunted one night raven and lil red decided to play a game of hidden and seek but with there own twist -

-the house had five floors with six rooms on each hall and a basement in the back of the house and a big garage in front of the house Damien also decided to play there game -

-Raven was the first person to hide and have lil red and Damien find her thought it would be easy for her to win so she went upstairs to her room since no one will think to look there first -

-she stayed in her room in the dark for awhile maybe a couple of hours like she planned but when she realized it was taken longer then she thought she went looking for the other two she started the game with -

-first she looked down the hall when she heard some one talking in a room not to far from her she walked into the room that had a small closet in the back of the room she didn't open the closet cause she thought she was hereing thing's until 6pm that night she heard two girls talking to each other but they were whispering in the same room she couldn't see anything in -

-the two girls was having a deep conversation about how they use to live in the house there in when they were younger-

-lil red tells Star the story about a girl who used to live in the house with her family when the lil girl was younger but her family was part of a evil cult and the girl got possession by her father and became a demon -

-Her farther wanted her to take over the world and bring hell on earth but her mom took her another planet known as azarath and the people from her planet taught the girl how to controller her emotions by not showing them or it will get really dangerous so she decided to use her powers for good and decided to put together a team of other people like her -

chapter three the story of the oz

-raven was in her room reading a book on the oz it was a horror story is about a girl from the 1900s that use to be a school teacher name Dorothy that lived in new york then one day she got caught in a snow storm and was sent to another dimension known as the oz -

-she was haunted by a scare crow , a tin man and a lion but before she got haunted by the other group she was stopped by a witch that told her she killed the wicked witch of the north -

-after she killed the wicked witch of the north the main leader of munchkins land gave Dorothy some silver shoes but Dorthy tells her how she just wanted to go home to her aunt em and miss one tells her to follow the yellow brick road -

-meanwhile while raven was reading the book of the oz in her room lil red and Damien and star fire was done packing everything for there trip raven got done reading her book and teleport to wear the group was and they was sitting down at the table eating dinner and once they got done with it raven Tel a ported them in to the world of the oz -

-the group landed in the exact area Dorthy first arrived in and they was looking around but nothing to be found not a soul in sight-

-all of sudden Star fire was getting attacked by the wicked witch of the east and without thinking she violently gripped her neck and slung her body over her self slaming it to the ground breaking the witch neck and ripping her head off her body -

-once the witch was dead another witch fades within the air and is standing right in front of star fire -

Miss one " are you a good witch or a bad witch ?"

star " I am not the ugly of the evil witch "

Miss one " only bad witch's are ugly child all the good witch's are pretty so are you a good witch or a bad witch ?"

Miss one " my name is Glenda im a good witch of the south and this is munchkins land and you just killed evermean the wicked witch of the east now the munchkins are finally free "

star " I am not the witch of ugly at all I am Star fire and who are you ? "

Miss one " here is a gift for killing that evil witch you get to keep her silver shoes but never take them off '

Star " I do not want the shoes of the witch of the ugly I only want to go home "

Miss one " well if you want to go home just follow the yellow brick road "

-Once Miss one got done talking to Star she banish within mid air even all the munchkins faded as if they was never there leaving nothing but abandoned playground that had a big mural on the Wall of a trib of people that once lived there with a witch name evermean her body had disappeared with the rest of the tribe -

-star stared walking around not knowing where she was going and when she turned a corner it was a girl standing right in front of her and it just stares at her for a minute then she starts to speak to her in a creepy voice like a ghost and her eyes was red -

Dorthy " you killed the wicked witch of the east do you know what that means ? "

star " well the good witch of the south told me she was the witch of the ugly and she gave me these shoes and told me to never take them off I told her I wanted to go home but she said I had to follow the yellow brick road "

Dorthy " you have to follow the yellow brick road make your way out of here I know this place like the back of my hand if any body going to be walking this road is going to be me "

star " you can't walk on the road alone can you why not share it to other that wish to see the yellow brick road "

Dorthy " I did it before I can do it again if you think you are going to walk on this road you have to go through me and I'll kill a bitch if I have to "

Star " if it's a fight you want then a fight you will get but I am not the bitch you speak of you will be the bitch to day you got me fucked all the way up "

-Dorthy and star looked at each other for a couple of minutes and Dorthy eyes turn bright red and yellow aura rises above her she then runs in full speed towards Star trying to attack her -

-Star eyes turn green along with her hands and looked at Dorthy as she was running to her and moved out the way flying in the air and goes back up to her punching her in the face and in the stomach then dragged her on the ground by her feet -

-she picked her up by her feet and through her across the aera they was in she then floats in the air five feet away from her looking down at her -

Star " have you had enough yet bitch whos on the ground now I thought you said if anyone wanted to walk the yellow brick road you'll have to kill a bitch I last time I check I'm still living "

Dorthy " I'm just getting started with your ass I might be on the ground now but can you take on the two of us bet you wasn't expecting toto"

star " toto that lil ass dog can't hurt a fly I don't see him let him come near me and I'll fling his lil ass over the yellow brick road "

Dorthy " well try flinging his lil ass across the yellow brick road now because he standing right behind you ready to rip your head off "

-toto was standing right behind star as a big wear wolf that looked like it weight 800 pounds and he had big sharp fangs and claws his body was as big as a full grown human his claws was sticking out his hands and feet sharp enough to rip skin open he was looking at star with a mean look like he was about to realy rip her head off -

-Dorthy had vanished from the ground before star can even notice she wasn't there she was trying to figure out how she was going to kill the wolf looking at her -

toto " so you're the one that killed the wicked witch of the east ? and your the one that Glenda told to follow the yellow brick road so you can get home ? "

star " I was told that is the only way I'll get home last time I checked "

toto " first of all you have to be able to live to walk this road because I'm not letting you on my road so go head and turn around and go back to where ever the hell you came from "

Star " so that's how it is around here you must not know who I am I'm telling you the same thing I told Dorothy if you want me to leave you will have to kill me you might be a wolf but I can make you a bitch ass of the wolf you also got me fucked the up "

toto " so I got you fuck up now huh well let's go then bitch bust a move!

star " call me the bitch one more time you got one more time to call me the bitch "

-she flew up in the air above the wolf and he jumped up at her height gripping her shirt with his teeth slamming her back down to the ground ripping her shirt half way off and dragged her on the ground picking her up by the pants on her legs and throwing her body hard on the ground then he walked away leaving her body in the middle of the road -

-as he was walking back to the aera Dorothy was in 20 mins later after star got her energy back her eyes glows green and her hands glows green she flys to where toto was catching his sent and she had a wooden Tree branch in her hand and start beating the wolf with it she hit him one time on the left side of his side's then did the same with the right side making his body fall to the ground she then smash his back in before he can get up all the way and she then take the branch and smashed his head deep into the ground then picked it up and walked off with it -

-she flew off going further down the road then she looked back at the aera -

Star " I told you you was the bitch ass of the wolf today he had me fucked the up "

-she kept walking down the road in the Woods then it got really dark and it was a scare crow on the side of the road with red eyes and had on all black and a top hat and on each ends of the road it was six black raven birds with red eyes that was glowing in the dark right across from each other as she walked through the path the scarecrow screams really loud staring at her in the face and the big black birds Star making a loud chant saying get on down the road she would run fast as she can leaving the dark area and enter a even stranger area-

-the area was a abandon amusement park that had ice all over it all the rides were frozen solid it had ice rink ever where everything was covered in ice and snow as she was walking looking at everything she saw a frozen body figure like a statue that was made out of solid ice over the years -

-so she took her hand and it glows green she puts it on the ice and melts it to the ground and now you can see a full body that is all white like a phantom his eyes was crystal blue and skin was crystal white he blinked his eyes once and stared talking -

tin man " finally I can breathe ! My god I been frozen here since the park I thought I was never going to see day light again !

star " I couldn't keep walking without finding out were you a statue or a actual person I had to find out "

tin man " well now you know and if you don't mind me asking why are you walking the yellow brick road alone ? "

star " I am walking the yellow brick road alone because I wanted to see it for myself I read about it in a book called the legendary forest so I wanted to come see how it looks "

Tin man " well as you can see this part of the town is really abandon no one has been here for year's not since the first time I first arrived here in oz "

star " well what happened when you got here ? If you don't mind me asking ?

tin man " when I first got here the park use to be run by the town on it's own the lines you to be packed every day and the weekend until one day a big snow storm came from the clouds it was mixed with ice and rain then after it rains it got really cold and froze the entire town that's why I look like a tin man after the entire town froze in zero degrees

tin man "there use to be a scarecrow that once believed in the great and powerful oz all he ever wanted was a brain so he can be able to live but the oz never gave him the brain so he was stuck in the corn field and died after Glenda finally sent her home "

Tin man " so now every time someone pass the corn field he scares them making them run out the corn field witch is exactly what you did "

tin man " then the lion he got his courage back and went back to the jungle and become the king of the jungle again of course he had to kill a few tribs to do it but it worked I'm the only one left "

star " wow that's so sad of what happened to the scarecrow after dorty left maybe that's why she didn't want no one walking the yellow brick road well next time I see her I'll see how she doing and if the lion is killing the mother of fuckers in the jungle I will see him another time "

tin man " alright let's go back to the corn field and get the scarecrow then he can tell you his story of how he was made with out a brain "

\- they then went back into the dark forest where the scarecrow was and he was They helped him get down on the pole and scarecrow started talking-

Scarecrow " thank god im finally down from that damn pole think you tin man and who is this girl I'm guessing the new Dorothy? "

Star " my name is not Dorothy my name is star fire I saw you earlier but heard a voice saying ease on down the road so I ran and ran into the tin man who was telling me a little about this place "

Scarecrow " I see and you're wearing the silver shoes of the witch of the east? Did you kill her like Dorothy did ? "

Star " actually she attacked me after miss one told me she was already dead but I killed her spirit I guess so tell me how you become the scarecrow and if the tin man don't mind I would like to know how you became the tin man as well "

Scarecrow " alright well you see it happen like this the night before yester night the girl that created me was a doll mistress she created all kinds of dolls and gave them different powers with her magic "

Scarecrow " she was in a dark room in her doll house she had put my entire body together first she drew it out and color it on the table then made a 3d version of my body that appeared like a manikin my body was all white at first then . She spray it with golden brown she spray painted my upper body my lower body my arms and legs and my head she even gave me a penis to feel more human like she spray painted that as well . After she got done spraying my body she then started putting my head and neck together she also spray painted golden brown finally after she put my head on she gave me eyes and a mouth so I can tell you this story but the one thing she forgot to give me was a fucking brain! But she did give me creepy powers so I can haunt the corn field "

Scarecrow " but I haven't been able to scare some of the birds away they come every day and eat all the fucking corn even when I try to haunt them I sure would like the ghost of dorthy to come back and help me scare them away "

Star " what if we help you scare them away I can get violent and kill those damn birds I also know some one who can give you more creepy powers "

Scarecrow " you do ? How can I get in contact with them ? If you don't mind me asking?

Star " I can talk to my friend raven and she'll help you she is not a crow at all "

Scarecrow "alright cool let me know when you talk to her ...now let's here your story tin man "

Tin man " alright well it started like this back then I used to cut trees down in the woods and one day I cut down so many trees I accidentally found this old creepy doll house . And I took one look at it and got dragged inside by the dark magic then it got very dark and I some how was chained to a wall and saw this girl that was a doll mistress . But she was anger with me cause I had cut down her tree's that covered her house so she decided to that she was going to cut off every part of my body into peaces " . -

\- "first she takes out a sword and slice off my right arm and the blood was dripping to the floor then she cut off my left arm and more blood was dripping to the floor . Next she cut off both of my legs with the sword I scream in pain watching more blood drip to the floor I thought she was done by now but I was wrong . She put the first sword down and takes a smaller sword and stabs it in my heart and ripped it out of my chest this time I definitely thought she was done . But no! She took out a three sword and slice's my head clean off my neck watching the blood splatter all over the wall this time now I'm pretty sure she was done there was nothing else to cut on me but my pennies of course but she didn't go down there for some reason ".

-" then she puts on a heavy steal boot with spikes at the bottom my head rolls to her feet she then voilent stomped my brain hard as she can until it was smahed out of my head . So then I thought finally I am completely dead but I was still wrong she then got a blow torch and set my body on my body on fire and my soul scream in pain and leave the house "-

\- "After my soul left her home I went to go find the munchkin girl I was cutting the trees down for to build a small house for us to live but doll mistress struck the house with lighting and made the house burn down right in my face even as a ghost I was not happy " -

\- "So then I decided to haunt the old lady that took the munchkin girl away from me she had turned her into a slave to work for her but I was going to get her back dead or alive but before I could get there the doll mistress froze me in the amusement park you found me in and since then I haven't been able to walk or talk at all before you came along star " -

Star " OMG you have been through a lot if I ever see this doll mistress lady I'm killing her the first chance I get and she will be the bitch who gets fucked the up " now should we go found the lion and visit his jungle ? "

Tin man " I would definitely like to go see the lion and see how he's doing but first we need to clean up at my house before we get going again "

Star " right I could use a good shower but won't you rust in there ?"

"Tin man " not exactly remember I can be a ghost so I can leave the suit when ever I can "

Star " right well then I guess we can stop for a bit I'm waiting on my friend to contact me to help the scarcrow get more creepy powers "

Scarcrow " I could use a break as well and I can also turn into a ghost maybe when we sit down and get some eat you can tell us your stories before you got here ?"

Star " I will be happy to tell you where I came from "

Chapter four the orgins of princess koriandr

Star " my real name is princess koriandr I'm from another planet known as tamaran back when I was younger I lived a happy life as an alien . I was with my sister black fire and my brother gold fire but suddenly my planet had got attacked by another alien race name gordanians and my parents had died when I was taking away . My evil sister black fire had traded me as a slave to gordanians then she took the throne on Tamaran . I then came to earth after breaking free from the alien ship and joined a team called the teen Titans then the race came to were I was to take me back but my team killed them and I had a fight with my sister until she ran away leaving earth .

Star " she or the ailen race haven't returned since then so I changed my name to star fire and been with the teen Titans after everything was safe "

Scarcrow " wow that's so fuck up I'm sorry you had to go through that and if you don't mind me asking what is a slave ? I heard of it before but never thought I would here about it from alien "

Star " A slave is some one who is being forced to work for a king or queen and do whatever that person tell you to do you have no say at all and you can be used for sexual pleasure as well .."

Scarcrow " I see well that doesn't sound fun at all and if you don't mind me asking what is sexual pleasure ?... I'm sorry to ask you these questions if I had a brain I would know this shit ..."

Star " I would rather show you what sexual pleasure is then to tell you but it has to be okay with the tin man first "

Tin man " I would be happy to show him what sexual pleasure is let's go to my house and stay there for the night ..."

Star " then be my guess we are going to have much of the fun and pleasure as we can with you scarcrow you might not have a brain but I will make sure you feel everything tonight .."

Scarcrow " this is going to be fun can't wait to get started " ..

\- They walked back to the tin man house closing the door now that they are alone the tin man turn into a ghost leaving his amor now he looks human . The scarcrow does the same thing and turn into a ghost as well but he also looks more human star then looks at them and smiles at how hot they both look .

Star " The both of you look good naked now it's my turn to get naked how about a little show before we get started ?"

\- the tin man turn down the lights and put a spot light on star fire she then slowly takes the ribbon off both her pig tails letting her hair down . She then unties the back of her dress and the top part falls down revealing her bra and shoulders then she slowly let the dress fall to the floor now you can see her panties and bra .

\- Now they can see her full body this time she starts to take off her bra and let them fall to the ground her breasts pop's out and the scarcrow and tin man mouth dropped open . Then she slowly slide her panties down and they fall to the floor now she was fully naked and buff with muscle all over her and she had a dick as well she really was about to show these two what a slave was this is going to be fun she says to her self -

\- she then looks at Toto and tell him to shift into his wolf size she wanted to show the tin man and scarcrow what they was about to get into -

\- Toto then shifts into a full grown wolf he had claws on his hands and feet and stood almost seven feet tall he also had muscles all over his body as well -

Toto " alright kori you ready for this ? We have not done this in alone time "

Star " yes you are right Toto let's show these two how it is done!"

Toto " say no more Kori I'll let you start it off it will take me a minute or two to get turned on "

Start " that's no problem for me now enough talking and more kissing you big dog!"

Chapter five sex slave's with Kori and Toto...

\- Toto picks up star fire and sits her on the counter he then start kissing her and makes out with her for about 10-15 minutes . As they kiss each other she reaches down between his legs and start rubbing his member it takes him about five minutes to get fully hard . She stops rubbing his member and takes two fingers and slide them in his vagina and finger him for another 15 minutes as they kiss this should get him turned on . -

\- when she feels him get wet enough she slowly takes out her fingers and continue to make out with him . So Toto decided to do her the same way he rubbed her member until she gets fully hard then he starts to rub her vagina until she gets wet enough for him he then stops and breaks the kiss . -

\- after he break the kiss he spread both of her legs out and goes down on his knees and begin to lick her member slowly . Then he takes her member into his mouth and sucks it slowly at first she grips his head and start thrusting in his mouth for awhile. -

\- he then start rubbing her vagina as well but rubs it longer this time for about 20 minutes she moaned loudly with her eyes closed as Toto pleased her . She whispered in his ear and told him she was getting close he whispered back to her . -

Star " Toto I'm getting close go a lil faster!..."

Toto " I surely will go faster Kori thanks for telling me!

\- He then start sucking her member faster and harder and slide two fingers in her vagina and thrust them inside of her even harder . He was going so fast she couldn't hold back any more she shove his head down on her member and came deeply in his mouth then squirts all over his fingers she scream in pleasure .

\- he swallowed it all down and licks her member clean then he removed his fingers from her vagina and took her member out of his mouth they both was breathing heavily trying to catch they breath they looked at the scarcrow and the tin man hoping they saw the first lesson. -

\- She then whispered to the tin man and tell him to come over to her and Toto -

Star " alright that was just the first lesson now the first thing you guys should do is learn how to play with your self then you can please the both of us after this next session you guys ready ?."

Tin man " yes Ms Kori I am ready to learn the next lesson "

Scarcrow " I'm also ready to learn the next lesson "

Toto " good I'll try to go easy on you scarcrow "

Scarcrow " alright thanks for the warning "

\- star goes up to the tin man and and reach down under his legs and start rubbing his member until it gets hard as it can . After it gets hard she grips his member in her hand and begin jerking him slowly at first for about ten to fifteen minutes then she speed's up and jerk's him off faster and harder . -

\- The tin man was moaing loudly as star was jerking him off fast as she can to the point he couldn't hold it in he then suddenly scream out he was getting close . She slows down and picks him up and sits him on the counter then she takes his member in his mouth and sucks it slowly and squeeze his balls then speaks in his mind and tell him to release his self when ever he's ready .

\- He response back and say he's ready now she squeezed his balls again and he came in her mouth shooting it down her throat she swallow it and stand's up looking at him as he catches his breath . -

Tin man " oh ...my...god... that ... felt... really ... good ... Ms Kori.. should I do the same to you ?..

Star " not yet you still have one more lesson to learn before I let you touch me now it's the scarcrow turn to get please by Toto "

Tin man " alright I'm looking forward to the last lesson Ms Kori .."

Toto " alright scarcrow you ready for this ? "

Scarcrow " Yes I'm ready Toto be as easy as you can ..."

\- Toto takes his hands and reaches down by the scarcrow legs and start rubbing his member for about five to ten minutes until he gets fully hard.-

\- After he gets fully hard he grips his member softly and start jerking him off slowly at first but speed up and jerk's him off faster and faster and faster . Scarcrow moans loudly as he can gets closer to releasing his self then Toto gets done on his knees and takes scarecrow member in his mouth and suck it hard as he can - .

\- scarcrow couldn't take the pleasure as Toto was sucking him off he came hard down his throat with his eyes closed and Toto swallow it all down slowly taken his member out of his mouth -.

Scarcrow " my ...god ... Toto .. that was feeling... really good ... can you get me wet.. between ..my .. legs .."

Toto " I .. can... Definitely... do.. that.. sit on the counter.. and spread your legs and I'll continue.."

\- scarcrow then sits up on the counter and spread his legs for Toto and Toto stay on his knees and start licking scarcrow vagina for awhile maybe about five to ten minutes -

\- scarcrow then came in toto mouth and was breathing heavily catching his breath Toto stand's up and looks at kori -

Star " that was just the basic of playing with your self now for the real fun tin man would you like to be bent over or would you like to sit down on me ?"

Tin man " I would like to be bent over first then after I can sit down on you ?"

Star " alright I'll go easy on you but I want be to easy "

Tin man " that's fine with me Ms Kori I am made of tin so I will not feel much pain"

Star " you have a point then I'll go as hard as I can ?"

Tin man " now that I can handle!"

\- star goes up to the tin man and bends him over the wall she slowly pushes her member in his ass taken a deep breath . She grips his hips and start thrusting deep in his ass slowly at first but speed up going 10 miles per hour after five minutes . Then she speed's up again start humping him faster going 15 miles per hour the tin man was moaing loudly with his eyes closed and he had got fully hard . -

\- She reached under his stomach and grips his member and start jerking it off at the same speed she was humping him . She speed's up again after 20 minutes had went by and the tin man told kori he was getting close to coming .

Tin man " OHH! GOD! Kori I'm going to come!

Star " THEN GIVE IT TO ME! Come for your princess!

\- as they both was screaming at each other she was pounding his ass hard as she can and jerking him off faster and harder he finally came all over her hand and the wall as well . She slowly pull her member out of his ass catching her breath and licks her hand clean and smiles but she wasn't done with him yet . -

\- She lays down on the bed and when the tin man caught his breath he takes his time and get on top of kori member this time he takes her member in his vagina he takes a deep breath taken in her entire member . -

\- She then start thrusting in his vagina picking up the speed in no time and start pounding his vagina at the speed of 30 miles per hour . He was moaing louder and louder with his eyes closed tight she was moaing loudly to as she speed's up again humping his vagina at the speed of 40 miles per hour . He starts to rub his clit softly as she humping him he rub his clit faster and faster going 5 miles per hour he scream loudly telling kori he getting close again .-

Tin man " I'm going to come again Kori! I'm getting close!

Star " give it to me one more time ! Come for princess!

\- She then start to speed up pounds his vagina even harder at the speed of 50 miles per hour and he rubbed his clit even harder at the speed of 10 miles per hour and comes all over kori member. She continues to hump his vagina and he tells her to come inside of him as she gets closer to coming -

Tin man " come inside of me Kori! Give it to me!"

Star " here it comes Mr tin man!

\- She then close her eyes tight and takes a deep breath and slowly come hard in his vagina they both scream in pleasure and she slowly pushed the tin man off her so they can breath.-

Star " now that felt really good I having humped like that in awhile now you know what sex is ?... how do you feel tin man ?..."

Tin man" that did feel really good and yes now I know what sex is maybe I can do that with the munchkin girl ?

Star " yes you will be able to have the sex with the girl next time you see her now I think we need a shower ?"

Tin man " I would like a shower good thing I'm not in my army to get rusty again "...

Toto " alright scarcrow now it's my turn to show you how it's done! "

Scarcrow " come show me what you got dog!

\- Toto spread scarcrow legs and slowly pushed his member deep inside his vagina and waisted no time humping him . He didn't slow down he was going faster and harder after 30 minutes had went by he was already pounding his vagina hard as he could - .

\- After 30 minutes he grips scarecrow member and start jerking him off in a faster and harder speed to match his thrusting going 40 miles per . Per hour scarcrow moans and scream telling Toto he was about to come -

Scarcrow " oh my fucking God! You are a big dog! I'm going to come!

Toto " that's right I am a big dog now come for me!

\- scarcrow nods his head and came all over Toto hand's he stopped jerking him off but continue to pound his vagina . Toto lick his hand clean and he scream and howls and came deep in scarcrow vagina he finally slows down and take a deep breath taken his member out of his vagina and looks at scarcrow . -

Scarcrow " god damn Toto ... that felt really good!...I think I can go for a second round ?..

Toto " a second round ? you want me to pound that ass of yours ? If I do you want be able to move the rest of the night..."

Scarcrow " that's okay .. you forget I'm not fully human I if I can take a hard pounding in my vagina I'm sure I can take it in my ass ..."

Toto " okay then you don't have to tell me twice"

\- Toto keep scarcrow legs spread open and he takes a deep breath and slowly pushed his member deep in scarcrow ass and start pounding him hard as he can . He speed's up going harder and deeper at the speed of 50 miles per hours scarcrow was screaming in pleasure and so was Toto growling in pleasure as well -

\- Toto was humping scarecrow ass so hard he couldn't hold back any longer and came deep inside scarcrow and scarcrow scream in pleasure feeling Toto fill up his ass . Toto finally slows down and slowly takes his member out of scarcrow ass and catches his breath but then he licked scarcrow ass until his come was all gone he even licked scarcrow vagina one more time making him come again . Finally Toto was finish cleaning up scarcrow and he looks up at him -

Toto " I think that's enough pleasure for the night I am tired and need a shower ... you might need one to...

Scarcrow " your right I'm tired as well and I would definitely like to take a shower but we should rest first ?"

Toto " I'm with you on that part do you want to stay up there on the counter ? ..

Scarcrow " yes just for tonight until I get my engery back "

Toto " alright I will see you in the morning .."

Chapter six The death of the lion...

\- They was in a deep sleep later that night and slept until the morning everyone had woken up that morning and got dressed the tin man and the scarcrow got back into there body's . They then walked outside of the house and out of nowhere they heard a loud growl . -

\- Coming from the dark aera of the woods they kept walking and heard the growl again this time Toto growl's back and start talking .-

Toto " who ever you are bring your bitch ass out and fight like a man! "

The lion " I'll show you a bitch!

\- The Lion then appears right in front of them and start swinging at the scarcrow but the scarcrow ducks and breaks the lion right arm . Then the lion swing his left at the tin man and the tin man grips his right arm and breaks it so fast the lion didn't have time to think . -

\- Then the lion growl's again and looks at Toto and trys to eat but Toto was still a big wolf he looks at the lion and breaks both of his legs . Then Kori floats in the air above him and breaks his neck blood was all over the lion body Kori then crushes his head and his brain gush on the ground.-

The death of a Beatle ...

\- As kori was done crushing the lion head a Beatle rushed over to the scene and start swinging at the tin man trying to punch him in the face . But the tin man duck's and kori grab the Beatle and throws him to the ground and the tin stomps his heart out . -

\- He stomped the Beatle so hard blood was gushing every where until the Beatle couldn't breathe .-

The death of the ant ...

\- As the tin man got done killing the Beatle another bug rushed through to the scean trying to take the tin man blood. But he took out his Axe and voilent cuts the ant head off and his brain splatter all over the ground kori then set the two body's of the Beatle and the ant and burned them into ashes . -

Chapter seven on the way to Oz

\- After they killed the lion , the Beatle and the ant they walked down the road and jumped over a ditch . And continue to walk down the road but this time it was a deeper ditch and they flew over it . As they cross the second ditch they heard two growl's and two beasts show's up that had tiger head's and built like a bear -

The death of the kalidahs ...

\- the beasts stared swinging at them but kori get a tight grip on him and violent snatched his arm off then pick up a tree branch and beats him in the face . Then in the chest then beats him in the back and breaks his spine .-

\- After she breaks his spine she dragged him by his neck and threw him in the. Now the second beasts tried to attack the tin man he but the tin man catches the beats right arm and rips it off then grips him by his head and throws the beasts body into the ditch and Toto and scarcrow set the body on fire -.

\- They continue to walk in the dark forest for about an hour and came across a small ocean and the tin man told them he was going to build a ship but it will take them some time .-

Chapter 8 the wild flower field

\- So the tin man got done building the ship that took half the day kori and scarcrow and Toto was sleeping most of the day . Finally the tin man was done building the ship and they got in and the ship but before they took off the scarcrow climbed on the Pole of the ship to scare off the the other sea creatures .

\- so as they was riding down the

Ocean for about five minutes and a big shark was attacking the ship trying to eat the scarcrow but . But Kori had dive under the water and grab the shark by it's tale and slammed it in the ground of the ocean floor . -

\- the shark then got back up and start swinging at kori with one of his wing's she got slapped and fell to the floor . But she got back up and slapped him in the face with her hand then she punched him hard as she can knocking his teeth out . -

\- blood starts gushing out the shark mouth Kori punched the left side of the shark face knocking more of his teeth out. More blood gushing out the shark mouth the shark tries swing at kori again with his left wing she gets knocked to the ground but quickly get back up . -

\- She then got a grip on his wing and bites down on it hard as she could and out of nowhere Toto came rushing in the ocean and go for the shark right wing his claws at his wing and shredded them into peices . -

\- After Toto finish cutting up the shark kori stabs the shark in the chest and crushes his heart he finally dies . And fall to the ocean floor - .

\- Kori and Toto then swimmed back up to the top of the ocean reaching the ship to catch there breath and stared talking to the tin man and the scarcrow.-

The tin man " that was some fighting you did with that shark thanks for taking care of kori "

Kori " thanks I thought I was going to be fighting him for awhile until Toto came to help "

Toto " I never had a fight with a shark before that was kinda interesting to see "

Scarcrow " We are all most at the field but I see alot of wide flowers "

Tin man " wild flowers ? Those the flowers that can kill you in one bite looks like we got some more killing to do ?

Toto" I am ready for a fight

\- scarcrow was driving the ship to the field and seen the big wild flowers he put the ship in park and walk down the walk way . And Toto and the tin man and kori follow him . -

\- The tin man clean off his ax and sharpen it scarcrow and Kori loaded there guns the first flower growl's and walks up to the group . the flower start attacking the tin man shooting out seeds that looks like bullets -

\- the tin man gets hit by a few of them blood start gushing out his chest he then swing his Axe around in circles . And cuts off the flower hand's then the Axe cuts off the legs now the tin man grab the Axe and stabs the flower in the face ripping his eyes out and the flower dies . -

\- The next flower start shooting at kori and her eyes turn green she starts shooting back at the flower . The flower gets hit in the face and dies -

\- Two more flowers walked up and start shooting at scarcrow and Toto Toto snatched one flower out of the ground and smash back into the ground . A couple of times until it died another flower tried sneaking behind Toto but he turned around and grabbed the flower and crushes it with his hands . -

\- Scarcrow then shoot's at the flower and the flower brain splatter on the ground . -

Chapter 9 the Minnie mouse queen

\- All the flowers was dieing left and right getting killed by the group all of suddenly a wild cat was running to the scean chasing a big female mouse . The cat was running with full speed . -

\- The tin man flings his Axe right at the cat face but it ducks and the Axe missed his head then Toto swing his left hand and slapped the cat down . Then scarcrow swing his right hand with his hand still on it and pistol whip the cat until blood starts gushing every where . -

\- This time the tin man take his Axe and cuts the cat head off then Kori stomp on the cat head until his brain splatter all over the ground . -

\- then the mouse came up the wild cat body and tied it up and a group of smaller mouse dragged the cat body all the way out of the field and threw his body off a cliff . -

\- The mouse started talking to the tin man and the scarcrow and Toto and kori and introduce her self to them -

Minnie mouse " thanks for saving me tin man I thought I was going to die with that wild cat chasing me

Tin man " I wasn't going to let the wild cat get you while I'm here "

Minnie mouse " I mean I could have killed him myself I was going to let him run until he ran out of breath ... So we're y'all going ? "

Tin man " We going to Atlantis city to see the wizard of Oz "

Minnie mouse " oh cool I haven't been that far yet can I come with you ?

Tin man " Yeah you can come with us the more people we have the more fun it gets "

Kori " yeah what he said we're also looking for some members to join our team you interested ?"

Minnie mouse " that would be even more awesome how do I join ?"

Kori " come with us and fight during our next mission "

Minnie mouse " okay cool I can do that you okay with half demons ?

Kori " my friend the Raven is a half demon so I am definitely okay with it "

Minnie mouse " say no more so I owe the tin man a favor for saving me you mind getting some sexual pleasure for a bit ?"

Tin man " I don't mind that at all how about after we get to Atlantis we can do it there ?

Minnie mouse " that sounds like a good plan to me

Kori " well scarcrow and Toto looks like we going for a round two later ?"

Toto " yeah I can go for a round two "

Scarcrow " I would like to go for round two "

Kori " okay good now we're finally at the gates of Atlantis "

Chapter 10 to the gates of Atlantis

\- As they went to the Atlantis city the guard came up to them and gave them some shade's to put on there face . -

\- Then they told the guardian why they came there to see the wizards of Oz after they told the guardian why they were there he took the team to go see the wizard and they each had a conversation with him . -

Talking to the guardian of Atlantis ...

The guardian " how can I help you guys today ?

Kori " we are here to see the wizard of Atlantis we was told to come here by the munchkin lady."

The guardian " alright I'll tell him you are here your rooms is down

\- The guardian called a girl over to the crowd and she was dressed in all green from head to toe and she took Kori to her room with Toto following her . -

\- then the green girl took the scarcrow to his room and he saw a big spider in the room the spider looked at him and grew five feet tall and stares at him for three minutes . -

\- the scarcrow stares back at him then the spider begin to attack him with one of his arms but scarcrow catches it and breaks his arm in half . The spider scream and uses another arm to punch scarcrow with it but he catches that arm as well and rips it off and the spider scream again . -

\- this time the spider uses three of his legs and tries to punch and stab scarcrow from behind but he uses his dark magic and catches the three legs and breaks them in half . Blood splatter all over the floor -

\- then he uses his dark magic again and breaks the spider last three legs and now the spider is on the ground can barely breathe . -

\- scarcrow then decide to stomp the spider face in violent stomping on him out until his brain splatter all over the floor . -

\- the next day the green girl went to everyone room and told them the wizards was ready to see them . So the group walks down the dark hallway and into the room they see three spirits looking at them and they start to speak . -

the three spirits speaking ...

spirit one speaks to Kori ...

Spirit one " what the hell do you want from me and how the hell can I help you Kori ? "

Kori " I was told by miss one that you can send my happy ass back to jump city "

Spirit one " send your happy ass to jump city how the hell did you get to Atlantis then ? "

Kori " the hell if I know last thing I remember I was fighting a big ass shark that attacked our ship on the ocean and after we killed it and we ended up here when we finally across the land . "

Spirit one " I see well if you want to get back to your land you have to do me a favour if you don't mind ?"

Kori " And what would that be ?

spirit one " kill five witches for me and when they are all dead come back and let me know "

Kori " say no of the more you don't have to tell me twice but who the witches we have to kill ?"

spirit one " I want you to kill maleficent , Ursula , the red queen the little mermaid and the evil step mother "

Kori " got it I know who all of them are but what if we run into van reaper and king emo they both show up whenever someone close to death . "

Spirit one " if those two show up let them help you fight it would be more interested to watch to be honest . "

Kori " alright it's about to go down in story Brook!" "

spirit two " now how the hell can help you tin man ?"

Tin man " I was told by the guardian of the Gates that the wizard can give me a heart since the doll mistress took mine away a few years back . "

Spirit two " oh that's easy I can give you a heart you return with a few head's of the five witches "

Tin man " alright I'll make sure to bring those head's back "

Spirit three " now how can I help you scarcrow "

Scarcrow" I was told the same thing as the other two said but I came to get some brain's in my head since the doll mistress took them out . "

Spirit three " alright well help them kill the five witches and you can have your brain "

\- After the group got done talking to the three spirits they went back to the room to get ready where the green girl was also going with them including Minnie mouse . Was going with them so the fights can be even . -


End file.
